A new Commer
by tonetone1224
Summary: There is a new girl in the BLoSC universe. Read to find out more.
1. The Intruder

Hey my first fic, go here for description of my new character, Jana: .?board=ocs&action=display&thread=825

PLANET Z 10 AM

Main hall of Zurgs palace

Warning! Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!, called a female voice, Intru…der.. aler…

The warning was quickly silenced as a black figure short circuited the power making the woman sounding the alarm to slowly silence.

ZURGS THROWN ROOM 10:05 AM

"Warp" called an angry voice sitting on a thrown in the middle of the dark, purple room. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, there is an intruder." Well duh there was an intruder, why else would the alarm be going off, thought an annoyed Warp

"Well then why aren't YOU going after this intruder?"

"I have already sent the hornets after them your evilness. They should be here any moment now with the intruder"

"Oh I wouldn't get my hopes up." Said a voice in the door way.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" yelled a very impatient emperor in a voice that would have startled the grubs. The figure did not even flinch.

"The names Jana," Suddenly the figure stood into the light and Zurg saw what seemed to be a young girl. She had a robotic body with only a few parts of skin that were not covered by the silver and purplish, red robotic parts. " I have come looking for a job."


	2. Friend or Foe

BLoSC belongs to disney/pixar

Chapter 2 "Friend or Foe"

ZURGS PALACE

THROWN ROOM 10:06 AM

Warp stared at the girl before whistling.

"Well aren't you cute," Warp said, "Don't you think that you are a little young to work for the Evil Emperor Zurg?

"Aren't you a little old to be working for The Evil Emperor Zurg?, Jana scoffed.

"How would you know, you're probably just a stupid, weak little kid." Warp stated bitterly expecting another rude remark from the girl

Instead, Jana's eyes turned bright red and, in a fit of anger, she jumped on top of Warp pinning him to the ground. Warp tried to struggle out of her grasp

"Hey! Get off of me you little punk," he yelled

With that Jana picked him off the ground by his collar and sent him flying into the wall with a well executed punch to the face.

"Who you calling weak you son of a bi-" Jana's sentenced was cut short. Twirling around she saw Zurg right in front of her, eyes red with anger.

"That is quite enough", he yelled making Jana's eyes turn back to their normal states "what makes you think you can just come in here, destroy my guards and attack my henchman."

Jana was about to open her mouth to speak, before being hit into the wall by a very angry Zurg.

"Warp," he called "Take Ms. Jana into the holding cells. I'll decide what to do with her later."

Before she could react, Jana's arms were pulled behind her back and were handcuffed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZURGS PALACE

HOLDING CELLS 10:15 AM

"Hey let me go." Jana whined trying to struggle out of Warps grasp.

"Would you just shut up? It's not my fault you made Zurg angry, sheesh. You're the one who attacked me for calling you _"a weak little kid"._"

"Well maybe if you hadn't told me that then I would not have attacked you" Jana replied bitterly. "How long do I have to stay here anyway? This place is uglier than all the jails on earth combined and those were very ugly, trust me, I would know. I have been in, like, three different jails in the past 4 years"

"Ugh never mind" warp said, knowing that he would get nowhere with this girl. "You will probably be here for a while, depending on what Zurgs mood is."

"Oh great, just great. Like I didn't have enough troubles." Jana would have said more, but she was pushed into a small, purple room.

"Zurg will probably be down in a bit to talk to you. Oh and here's a hint, try not to get on his bad side" Warp warned before turning to leave.

Once she was sure Warp had left, Jana started to look around her surroundings.

There was a bed, a purple bed, a small closet with a bathroom, and dark, purple, metal walls

Jana slumped down on the bed. "How am I going to get out of this?"


	3. A little Backround

BLoSC belongs to disney/pixar

Chapter 3 "A Little Background"

ZURGS PALACE

THROWN ROOM 7:30 PM

"How long are you planning on keeping her down there?" Warp asked

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking a couple of years.

"But she's just a little kid. Besides, she was pretty tough to be able to pin me on the ground so easily. She may come in handy at one point." Warp stated. He was actually a little worried for the poor kid

"You may be right Warp. I think that I may give her a chance. I should go talk with her." Zurg said happily before making his way to the holding cells.

ZURGS PALACE

HOLDING CELLS 7:35 PM

"Hello, anybody home?" Zurg asked knocking on the wall

"Cell 36. I am in cell 36." Jana responded

"Oh good. I was just in the neighborhood when I decided to come visit" Zurg said

"Ha, ha. Very funny. What do you want?"She asked

"Merely want to talk. Is that so much to ask?"

"Why yes, yes it is" she replied coldly.

Just then the door to the room opened to reveal Zurg with his arms signaling Jana to come out. She slowly made her way out of the room.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Jana asked nicely

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to apologize for putting you in a cell. It was quite rude of me to put you in there without letting you explain anything. Let's say we talk about things while eating dinner. You must be quite hungry."

Well she was sort of hungry, at first she was hesitant, but Zurg somehow persuaded her into coming for dinner.

ZURGS PALACE

DINNER ROOM 7:50 PM

"Here, have something to drink" Warp said, throwing a can of oil at Jana

Jana looked down at the can of oil with a face of disgust.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't robots like oil?" Warp asked

Well that was not smart.

"A ROBOT!!! I AM NOT A ROBOT!!! I am a cyborg, meaning, I am both robot and human, but I still eat and drink human food!" Jana yelled angrily "No one seems to understand that. Everywhere I go it's the same thing. _"What's a robot doing eating a sandwich?" _and _"Hey look at that freak. She has robotics parts. Let's all point and laugh at her." _ It is starting to really get on my nerves. Why doesn't anyone seem to understand!!!!?"

Once Jana was done with her little outburst she slumped down in her chair almost completely out of breath.

"Oh. Sorry I…I hadn't realized." Warp said amazed at how fast her personality changed.

"Thanks. Sorry for that. It's just that it angers me so much. Ever since my dad turned my body into a robot everyone has made fun of me. All because of how I looked. Even my sister makes fun of me. My dad and my dog, killer are the only ones who are nice to me and treat me like and actual person. I was actually adopted and my dad treated me like a daughter" Jana said sadly

Just then a grub came in with a plate of Mac N' Cheese for Jana, and chicken for both Warp and Zurg. Jana was then given a glass of beer. _Beer…really…they gave me beer, _Jana thought to herself, _How stupid can you get?_

"Umm, I am very thankful for your umm… hospitality, but…you do know that I am only 13, thus I am still a KID. Jana asked.

"Oh I am very sorry for that" replied Zurg suddenly putting a swirly straw into the drink "Is that better?" he asked

Jana rolled her eyes and pressed a blue button on her arm. A Root Beer popped out of her arm and she caught it, opened it, and started drinking.


End file.
